One prior art floppy disk container is a protective case which comprises a case body and a plate member hinged to one side of the case body. The sole main object of this protective case is to protect the floppy disk.
Therefore, although the protective case is produced rigidly and accurately to meet its purpose, it is mostly discarded after purchase. In present floppy disk management, several floppy disks taken out from the protective case are accommodated side by side in a floppy disk container for management and storage.
However, where a plurality of floppy disks are accommodated in a floppy disk container and taken out from the same as required, more storage space than is necessary is provided, and it is not easy to retrieve and take out the floppy disks. That it has been very difficult to take out a desired floppy disk quickly and smoothly.
Further, it is very uneconomical that the rigidly and accurately produced floppy disk container like the protective case noted above is mostly discarded without being utilized in any way after purchase.